


Peter Pan's gift

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: !!~~Winner in the Universal TMNT Fanfiction Competition 2017: (Mature Ballot) Best portrayal of a turtle (Mikey) 2nd  Place; ~~!!





	Peter Pan's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration Saky Chan (commission asked before Secret Santa)  
> Beta Kerry Anne

 

 

The ton of information that could be learned by pretending to listen to a T-Pod was very interesting. Mikey was in the living room, swinging his head rhythmically to an imaginary melody, his headphones useless to his ears, as he read a comic book. He sometimes sipped from the mug of eggnog that Leo had given him. The drink invariably meant the same thing every year. It was nearly Christmas and Leo was going about a "Let's create a fantasy world around Michelangelo to preserve his innocence from the ugliness of this world” mode.

 

As early as December the first, Leo frantically hoped to extend Mikey's youth for another year. So, every year, starting the first day of December, Mikey received eggnog in the evenings and his chocolate Advent calendar. In addition, Leo asked him for his list of gifts to Santa Claus and every night until December 24th, the Elf on the Shelf made countless jokes. Mikey took a sip of milk. He’d loathed the drink for several years now, but he didn’t want to break Leo’s heart by telling him. In fact, for the past two years, Mikey had imagined that he was drinking something else that was warm and kind of milky and that mixture was much easier to swallow.

So using his headphones, as a cover, Mikey listened to his brothers, who were arguing in low voices.

 

“Fuck no! Fearless, don’t count on me to help you! I don’t understand your damn stubbornness! Mikey's eighteen for fuck’s sake! The same fucking age as me!”

 

“Language!”

 

“Give me a fucking break. Your spoiled brat didn’t hear me.”

 

“What’s it about Raph? Do you want eggnog too?” Leo sneered.

 

“Don’t be silly! You know what I mean! You stress every year to invent new tricks for the fucking Elf! And then to hide the gifts, where he won’t find them! You know, Mikey won’t die if you tell him the truth! It's time for him to mature! You can’t keep it him in a glass bubble and eternally immature.

 

Mikey continued to bop his head, turning the pages of his comic book nonchalantly. He was in perfect agreement with Raph. After all, it must have been three or four years since he'd found out. That Leo could have fooled him for so long was prodigious. He hadn’t dared to tell his older brother the truth the following year.

 

“Raphael. I am the leader of this clan. I know what’s good for my family. You don’t want to help me? Fine. You haven’t for the past five years and anyway, it's my responsibility and not yours.”

 

Mikey didn’t listen to his brother's sharp reply to the elder. He couldn’t stop his lips from frowning in annoyance. Leo felt responsible for maintaining an artificial paradise around him. Why? Because Mikey wasn’t the type to parade and show off his chest and muscles, talk loudly and demonstrate his virility like Raphael did? He didn’t have the seriousness and the old philosophical soul of Donnie? Was that why Leo still treated him like a child even if he was the same damn age as the others? But he was no longer a child and if he wanted someone to realize it, it was Leo. Mikey almost jumped, hearing a door slamming.

 

Donnie whispered, “Leo, Raph’s right. You always went crazy with the Elf last year…”

 

“It doesn’t matter, Donnie. That isn’t my main concern this year…”

 

Leo lowered his voice and Mikey listened, as much as he could.

“Donnie, our financial situation doesn’t allow us to splurge this year. With Master Splinter's illness ...In short, we don’t have enough money to buy Mikey's entire list, like I strive to do every year. You’ll have to give presents to Mikey and Raph yourself. I have money for you to order parts or products that you might lack. Also choose something for yourself I calculated $ 30 per turtle. I am sorry. I can’t do better. We only have a budget of one hundred dollars this year. I bought Mikey’s calendar, which cost five dollars and I have a budget of five dollars for his Christmas stocking and some sweets maybe. Unfortunately, I don’t have enough for an action figurine. There was only 20 000 Dollars left for Master Splinter and we turtles live a long time. We have to be frugal. »

 

Mikey didn’t know the definition of the word. That was the problem when Leo spoke with Donnie. His vocabulary was increasing, but he understood. They had to save.

 

"But you Leo," Donnie said softly, "Are you forgetting yourself? Is it because of that that you asked me to remove green tea off of the grocery list? I noticed that you’d decrease your consumption by more than 85 percent.  And I saw that your candles and your incense haven’t been replenished. I found you meditating in the dark.”

“I don’t need anything. I only want my brothers to have a merry Christmas, in spite of our father’s death,” Leo murmured, lowering his head. “Especially Mikey. I don’t want him to see a big difference this year and to be disappointed. He’s too sensitive and he loves the holiday. His smile brings joy to this house. His carelessness is a precious happiness for us. If he’s happy, as well as you, I can be happy too. Tea is a simple health issue. It made me nervous. The incense is carcinogenic and the candles are useless, because I close my eyes,” Leo declared firmly, wanting to close the subject.

 

“Leo, those aren’t expensive. Your tea, candles and incense can’t cost 50 Dollars every month.”

 

“I'm fine. It's only for a month. Not a word, especially to Mikey.”

 

Mikey hid the tears that filled his blue eyes behind the pages of his comic. Leonardo had sacrificed the little he loved for their benefit.

 

He suddenly jumped. His older brother had just lowered his comic and smiled, signalling for him to remove his headphones.

 

Mikey looked at him, trying to smile.

 

“Mikey, this is your favorite time of year. Make your Christmas list for Santa Claus.”

It took a few seconds for Mikey's facial muscles to remember to look ecstatic and it made Leo frown. “Aren’t you happy?” Leo asked worriedly.

 

“Just, uh, you know ... I'm not sure I was a good boy this year.”

 

Leonardo opened his eyes wide and looked almost panicked for a moment.

 

“No Mikey. You’re too hard on yourself. Santa isn’t so strict and trusts my judgement. If I say that you were a good boy and deserve at least one present, you’ll get it. You know, there’s a high birth rate in China and India, so Santa can’t bring you many presents, but I’m sure he’ll give you something from your long list.”

 

Michelangelo smiled briefly. Leonardo really had NO idea who really was his little brother. Its wasn’t such a good boy. But, Leonardo continued, “You know Santa can use his magic and give you non-material things, like sending an elf to do your chores for a month or giving you more hours of TV.”

 

Mikey blinked. Was Leo, who was crumbling under the anguish and responsibilities, really, offering to do his tasks? Because under no circumstances would he be able to convince Donnie and Raph to do them. In the same way, it was more than certain that Leo was ready to sacrifice his daily hour of television, so Mikey would be happy.

 

Mikey tried to calm down. He wanted to do a thousand things right now: shake his brother, slap him in order to wake him from his fantasy world and to aggressively kiss him.

 

Because that's what Mikey wanted for Christmas.

 

He wanted to tell Leo that he was an adult male with adult needs and desires and that he was sick of masturbating and fantasizing about an oblivious Leo. He wanted chocolate at Christmas, as long he could lick it off of Leo’s chest and groin. He grinned devilishly at the thought.

 

“Well Leo, let me think about it. I'll slip my list under your door by tomorrow.”

 

Leonardo smiled, visibly relieved, and said, “Perfect! Don’t go to bed too late. I'll tell Raphael that he can come back to keep you company. I'm going to bed.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay, bro, I’m going to my room now.”

 

Inside his bedroom, Mikey opened his sketchbook. It was almost full and a new one might have been a reasonable request for a Christmas present, but he didn’t want to offer Leo an escape with a rational demand.

 He wrote:

-A royal blue dildo

-A test of my escape skills, handcuffed to Leo's bed

\- Eggnog extracted from Leo.

-A blue bandana to masturbate

-A large framed photo of Leonardo’s cock.

 

Mikey beamed, proud of himself. Yes. It wasn’t subtle at all, but he was tired of his older brother’s unawareness. With the wish list, Leo would understand the nature of what he really wanted and he wouldn’t be able to dodge the matter anymore.

 

 He slid his list under the door of his brother's room and waited. He knew that Leo wasn’t sleeping. The leader was meditating in the dark, so he could have sweets. From now on, everything would be clear and Leonardo would understand that Mikey had something else in mind for treats. Something free and that they didn’t have to ask April for.

 

He returned to his room, his heart pounding, and lay down on his bed, waiting for the reaction that was sure to come. Maybe Leo would run to his room and…

 

Bang!

 

Mikey jumped. Not because of the noise, but because of its origin. Leo had just kicked the door of the next room down and was insulting Raphael in Japanese. Mikey held his breath. All his youth, he’d pretended that he hadn’t understood Japanese, because he’d loved Leo’s attention. The forest green turtle had spent many hours tutoring him, until Master Splinter told Raphael to help Mikey, because Leo had too many responsibilities. Raphael’s class had only lasted for ten minutes and had ended in the forced teacher tearing up a notebook. In fact, Mikey was more fluent in Japanese than Raphael, but Leo was unaware, just like he was about many things. Mikey, who now wanted a different kind of attention from Leo, no longer needed Japanese lessons. So he understood the curses in the language.

 

He understood quickly. The blindness of the Fearless was more absolute than Stevie Wonder’s.

Leo blamed Raphael. Either he’d deliberately told Mikey to write the list or he’d inspired it with his comments or by whatever he hid under his mattress.  Ignoring Raphael’s indignant protests, Leo took Raphael’s few pornographic magazines and movies and said he’d make a fire with them and what he’d confiscate from Donatello. The genius also protested and reproached Leo for depriving them of everything, because they had little consolation. Mikey didn’t hear the rest, because his three brothers were locked in Donnie’s lab.

Mikey frowned. His brothers, who’d been unjustly robbed of their pornographic stashes, were legitimately furious. He didn’t dare to go out immediately. He had to develop a better strategy because of the failure of the previous one.

 

 He had to make it clear that he was a mature turtle to Leo and without being too subtle. Leo was a Master at the art of avoiding issues he didn’t like. He had to do something that Leo couldn’t deny and that wouldn’t cause his other brothers to suffer any collateral damage. He fell asleep, thinking that Leo would maybe open the door and speak to him about his wish list.

All night long, he dreamed about Leonardo, ribbons tied on him and offering himself.

The next day, Leo’s enthusiastic expression didn’t reach his worried eyes when he came to see Mikey with his Advent calendar, the latter sitting on his bed. Mikey thanked him and mechanically took the chocolate under the door of December 2d. He was thinking how he could in a single movement overthrow his brother and keep him under him, and steal  as many kisses and moans as he could.

 

The sight of the leader, submissive, must be glorious. He drooled at the idea.

 But, in reality, Leo had lost weight. This stress of the holiday season, just three months after Master Splinter’s death, was too much to bear, even for a rock, like Leo.

 

Mikey pitied his older brother and remorsefully began, “You know, Leo for my wish list ...”

 

“Mikey, I forgot to tell you. The rogue Elf must have stolen your list. I didn’t receive it. Santa Claus says that he’ll surprise you instead this year. Isn’t that great?” Leo exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

 

Mikey was overcome by Leo's helpless gaze. His big brother needed him to swallow this story, just like he swallowed the eggnog. The black eyes expressed the deepest dismay. Shit.

 

“Well… uh…You're right, Leo. It's great ... I ... I wanted to add a sketchbook, but it doesn’t matter.”

 

Leo's smile widened and he said, “A sketchbook? Donnie can probably e-mail Santa.”

He stood up, relieved that his brother had asked for a tangible wish.

 

“We’re waiting for you in the Dojo. Your brothers are in a bad mood. They really want to train today! I think they need to let off some steam!”

 

Mikey gritted his teeth, positive that Donnie and Raph wanted to kick his ass! They’d been punished unfairly. He had to find a solution. He couldn’t confess the truth to Leo. It might shock him. He narrowed his eyes, thinking. The situation seemed equally displeasing to his two brothers, especially Raph. He could be helpful. He winced. He didn’t have time to do it before training. He wouldn’t avoid their immediate revenge.

The training was different. As if Leo felt the antagonism between his brothers, he didn’t make them face each other. He proposed, after several individual exercises, to challenge them at who’d tear his blue bandana off of his arm. Mikey, Raph and Donnie had to do the same and as a team, tear off Leo's bandana, while protecting theirs. The game lasted for more than forty minutes, as Leo managed to rob Mikey and Donnie of their bandanas. They were trying to get them back, especially Michelangelo, desperate to be the first to lose it, and distracted by Leo's bulging jade biceps, marvellously enhanced by the light blue cloth band.

 

He disliked the sympathetic look that Leo sent him. A kind of Poor sweetheart, ‘You’re cute when you try… grow a little and one day you'll be almost as good as me’.  He’d have preferred to receive the determined look he sent to Raphael. His older brother considered Raph his equal or closest to him. He respected Donnie for his intelligence and enjoyed his conversation. But what did he have? Apart from his damn false innocence? How could he impress Leo? He was the only one who cooked edible food, but what else?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Leo, who suddenly staggered. Raphael caught him just before he collapsed on the floor and Donatello immediately stopped training. The genius used his family doctor card to force Leo to leave the Dojo. Raphael, regardless of Leo claiming that he was able to walk and Mikey’s wishes of carrying Leo, carried the leader into the infirmary. Donatello was already there and had prepared the cot on which Raphael placed Leo. The leader continued pretending that he was fine and that they had no time to waste. The training wasn’t over; he had to make a list of the essentials they needed to get for the following day and he wanted to decorate the Christmas tree.

 

“Yeah, yeah, Fearless. As if we need your veto for groceries or your unstoppable knowledge of Feng-Shui to install two garlands in an old stunted tree. And I doubt missing an hour of training will make us weak wimps. Well, I'm not making promises for Mikey and Don, since they already are, but I’ll get by,” Raphael declared with a smirk, but forcing Leo to lie still. “But I agree that you’re certainly not sick. You were only afraid to lose against me. It has nothing to do with the fact that you didn’t eat this morning, that you turned in your bed all night, that you stress for a lot of reasons and especially because we’re approaching winter when you give us pneumonia, because you’re a little snug and wanting attention and are always harassing us to dress warmly outside, but you don’t care for yourself, so that we can pamper you later,” Raphael said with a cocky smile.

 

Raphael’s monologue was intended so Donnie could take Leo’s temperature.

 

“Definitely a fever. Get out. I need peace to figure out what's going on.”

 

Despite Mikey's protests, Raph pulled him out of the lab by his orange bandana.

 

“No shit, Kid. If I go out, you go out. Anyway, I want to talk to ya.”

Once in the living room Raph immediately attacked, his claws out, having been visibly impatient for hours.

 

“So, spit it out! What was the purpose of that shitty joke of your damn Christmas list yesterday? I’d like to kick you in the ass!”

 

There.  Mikey knew he couldn’t escape Raph fury for having lost some BDSM magazines.

“Raph, I know you and Donnie are furious, because your stuff was confiscated, but…”

 

“That has nothing to do with it! I'm talking to you about Leo and the stress you're causing him! Listen, I don’t care about the bubble of innocence in which Leo takes pleasure in putting you. I'll tell you the truth once and for all and I'll handle the wrath of Walt Disney Hamato after. There's no Santa Claus, goblins, elves, gnomes, Easter bunny, Tooth Fairy or anything! It's Leonardo, who goes crazy on holidays, driving himself insane for ya.”

 

“I know all of this,” Mikey said exasperatedly. “I only pretend to please Leo. Nothing more.”

Mikey had already decided for a moment to approach Raphael first. His exasperation with the situation was obvious and Raph spoke bluntly. Diplomacy, subtlety, anything that wasn’t necessarily Mikey's strength was useless with Raphael. Mikey didn’t have to wear white gloves with him.

 

Raphael opened his eyes wide at the revelation.

 

“Okay. You knew, so what was the purpose of that obscene list? You traumatized him!”

 

“I wanted to show him that I was no longer a child!”

 

“Really?” Raph asked sarcastically. “What would you have said to writing this instead? ‘Dear Leo, thank you for all your valiant efforts. You’re a super big brother. But I think fantasy characters can take a well-deserved retirement?’ Maybe if it’d been written that way, he’d have slept yesterday and wouldn’t be so needlessly worried about something that wasn’t worth it.”

The more he spoke, the more Raphael warmed up. The last sentence had been spat vindictively. Mikey began to feel apprehensive. It might have been better if he’d confided first in Donnie, who was quiet. But it was too late and he wanted to know if he could count on Raph's support.

With an unusual firmness and assurance, he continued, “I wrote this list, so Leo could understand what I really wanted, Raph.”

 

Raph blinked, looking bewildered, and said, “You really want a dil…?”

 

“No!” Mikey interrupted. He was nervous, but wanted to be emphatic about the point. “I want Leonardo. The true, the unique, in flesh and bone. In my bed,” Mikey added, to be more specific, since Raphael obviously didn’t understand.

Raphael still didn’t react. Mikey, now that he’d opened up, couldn’t stop. In addition, he loved provoking Raphael.

 

“Finally, I have no preference for his bed or mine or on the floor or the couch. The important thing is his naked body pressed against mine and…” Mikey did a particular gesture to be more obvious and he then saw understanding shine in Raphael’s green eyes

Raphael’s face ashen, he said, “You’re fucking kidding me, right? Are you bored and your nasty little perverted mind is finding nothing better to do than telling me about your pseudo-fantasies about Leonardo? You came across a movie or whatever, you just discovered sex and you decided to ...”

 

"No," Mikey said exasperatedly. “I’ve wanted Leonardo for years. What's so strange about it? Outside of the four of us, who can we trust enough to lower our guard for close encounters?”

 

Raphael lowered his voice, but said threateningly, “So, that's what it's about, Mikey? Your crazy hormones have set their sights on the easiest victim?  This is what we’re going to do. Leo doesn’t have time for your bullshit. He doesn’t need that shit in his life. He already has enough on his plate. Hearing these perversities from your mouth shocked him so much; I doubt he’ll ever recover. You’re gonna shut the fuck up for once in your fucking life! Donnie and I have money left. Casey knows a whore, who’ll do anyone for fifty bucks. Don and I intend on working to relieve Leo of his burden. In fact, Donnie’s working on some complicated stuff that I’m clueless about. I think I can count on him to provide 25 Dollars twice a month with me. You'll be able to have a quick fuck bimonthly and Leo will maintain his psychological balance. This will happen, as long as you continue playing your role as a green Snow White.”

 

“Do you really take me for a kid, who’ll stop whining if he’s given a lollipop? I don’t want a quick fuck. I want a complete romantic and established relationship. Even when I didn’t know that humans wouldn’t want us, I think I always loved Leo. I love him even more than I want him. How couldn’t I love him? Leo’s perfect!”

 

“What does a kid like you know about love? Moreover, what’s this approach? Have you never heard of courting?” Raphael growled.

 

“You said it yourself. We’re the same age, Raph! And I didn’t believe that Leo, who’s lived for nearly twenty years with me, needed to be courted! But go ahead and teach me your secrets of great seduction. I’m all ears!” Mikey said mockingly.

 

“This conversation’s over, Michelangelo. In fact, it never happened.  I'm watching you. Don’t torment Leo with your teen hormones in heat. I will smack ya!”

 

Mikey rolled his eyes at the aggressiveness. It was typical Raph. All muscles and threats and he talked about courtship.

“I don’t understand why you’re taking it this way. We’re not even biological brothers! This isn’t incest! I thought you'd be the first to be satisfied that I was growing up and that Leo would stop mothering me with magical illusions!”

 

“It wasn’t for you, idiot! Donnie and I shut up all these years for Leo’s benefit. He needs…No matter what you have. It's projection or something stupid. It protects something fragile to hide its own fragility or some bullshit like that. Ask Dr. Donnie. I’ve wasted enough time talking to your two neurons.”

 

Raph disappeared into the Dojo, his favorite destination when he was really furious.

Mikey decided not to let it get him down or to be depressed. He was going to stay positive. Okay. Raph reacted more negatively than he’d hoped for, but he KNEW now and it was a burden less for him. He couldn’t count on Raphael, but he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, would he? He couldn’t agree and he wouldn’t put himself through a true and legitimate passion.

 

On the other hand, what was annoying was that he’d have liked to have had some advice. Listening to him, Raphael was a lover boy. Well, Donnie’s IQ quadrupled Raphael’s and surely he’d have better advice. He’d confide in Donatello. His purple banded brother was a pacifist, so tantrums wouldn’t be on the menu, which would be a nice change from Raphael. Moreover, D was a rational scientist. He’d heard him once; when he was pretending to listen to music on his T-POD, talk to April about the biological imperatives of finding a partner among a species that only contained four members.

 

Donnie wouldn’t be surprised to find himself in front of this eventuality today. But Mikey first, had to learn how Leo was and if indeed the stress caused by his Christmas wish list was why he was so weak. Raph might not have been wrong about one point. He had been too brutal.

Mikey hadn’t tried to seduce Leonardo. In his mind, Leo loved him, as naturally as he adored him. He just hadn’t "discovered" this love and that Mikey could be even more entertaining in bed. He’d judged too quickly. Leonardo had labelled him as a little brother and not a potential lover. It was necessary to break this mold, which didn’t suit him anymore and to open Leo’s magnificent walnut eyes to other more enticing possibilities. To do this, he had to gradually look and behave more maturely and he also had to court Leo in a subtle, but also irresistibly romantic way.

 

Originality was essential, because Leo wasn’t an ordinary conquest and creativity was Mikey’s strength. He’d soon think of a progressive, but gentle approach of indicating to Leo his interest in changing the relationship between them.

 

He also had to find a way that his other brothers couldn’t really intervene or oppose. Leo wasn’t an easy victim, despite what Raph said. In fact, the more he pondered the question, the more he regarded Leo as an arduous conquest. But his brother was worth it and if he could annoy Raphael in the process, even better.

 

Mikey gave his fertile imagination a few more moments. Then he smiled, because he knew what to do right now. That his brothers were both busy and Leonardo K.O was perfect!

 

He discreetly entered the immaculate blue room of his leader and left less than five minutes later with the famous Elf, "Chester", which his older brother had photographed making jokes and playing tricks for almost twelve years. Chester would be his ally in his seductions plans. Leo would fall like a succulent ripe fruit in his hands. A fruit he’d eat with delight. He licked his lips thinking about it, almost believing he was enjoying his brother’s shiny skin. It would be easy enough and it would be impossible for Leo to resist. He’d wake up the next day following Christmas, in Leo's bed, for sure! He didn’t even need Donnie’s help anymore.

 

 

Mikey unfortunately couldn’t put his plan into action immediately. Leo was sick and Donnie wanted him to rest. He remained in the infirmary for more than two days without anyone apart from Donatello, seeing him. On the second evening,  Donnie had promised Mikey that he could visit Leo the next day and Leo might even be fit enough to gradually get back to his business, which meant that Mikey could put his plan into action.

 

He was immensely surprised to find Raph sleeping on the floor in front of the lab door. Mikey hadn’t seen much of Raphael since his confession and their argument. His brother, who came out late at night to drink, especially when he was upset, had to be in a drunken stupor and dead to the world. Naturally, Mikey shook him a little to wake him up, Raphael being too heavy for Mikey to drag him to his hammock.

 

Raphael jumped and opened his eyes with great nimbleness for a drunken turtle.

 

“What do you want, dirty, little pervert?”

 

Mikey recoiled at the rather aggressive verbal attack and raised his hands in a soothing gesture. “Hey! Relax, Raph. I thought you drank too much and you fell asleep there. That’s all!”

“No. I’m watching. That fool, Leo, removed his drip last night to get your fucking Elf! I suspected it of course, and was there. I sent him back to bed and I’m still here in case he tries the same bullshit. What are you up for anyway?”

 

“I decided that ... It's none of your business, Raph,” Michelangelo said, changing his mind in the middle of his sentence. His brother was decidedly unfriendly and he couldn’t rely on his even indirect collaboration.

 

“You ... You weren’t going to slip into his bed when he's still sick?” Raph asked in a low voice, but clearly pointed out the threat if Mikey answered in the affirmative.

 

“No," Mikey swore. In any case, it was the gospel truth. He had no intention of taking such a direct approach.

 

“Good. Go back to bed. I don’t want Fearless to get up, see you standing and imagine that you want to surprise the Elf and ask yourself about his absence. You should confess everything to Leo. I mean that you know that all these things don’t exist. He’ll be disappointed, but he’ll get over it. If you’re innocent about the rest, he’ll be fine.”

 

Mikey gritted his teeth in frustration. He didn’t want that role of Disney princess that they wanted to forcefully give him. He wasn’t innocent. It had been more than five years since he’d begun masturbating while fantasizing about his big brother. And he was tired of being fed and watered with illusions. Why was it him that this character was devolved to? Why not Donnie or Raph! They were all about the same age and he found that in terms of pure and naive hero one couldn’t fit better than Leo himself.

 

He abruptly turned his back on Raph and returned to his room. He waited more than thirty minutes, without moving in the dark, until Raph's snores reached him, proving that the hot head had gone to sleep. He got up and put his plan into action. Fortunately, the kitchen being a closed room, you couldn’t see the light of the laboratory door.

 

Although he’d gone to bed very late, he got up early in the morning. Well, early for him. The day would be great. He felt it! Raph was nowhere in of sight and was still sleeping, which was perfect. Raph, with his aggressiveness, was going to ruin his mojo. He first made Leo’s favorite morning tea. Then he got out Leo’s favorite jam and began to prepare his breakfast. Unfortunately, there was none left. Leo clearly worried about his financial woes, hadn’t replenished it. Mikey was going to put it right. He had nearly ten Dollars saved and some rare comic books. He was going to sell them, so that he could spoil his brother and didn’t want anything in return. It wasn’t just Donnie and Raph, who were ready to sacrifice for their leader. He searched for his brother's favorite Space Hero blue mug, but didn’t find it either. Well, a missing cup wasn’t so bad. He went to bring his tea to the patient on a tray with his little surprise prepared the night before as a bonus.

 

He was stunned to see Raph at Leo’s bedside and that Leo was gratefully drinking the tea Raphael had prepared for him in his favorite cup. Obviously Raph or Donnie had foiled his idea. He was frustrated for a moment, but brightened when he saw how welcoming his bedridden brother was and quickly forgot the incident. The important thing was the surprise and he knew his brothers certainly wouldn’t have thought about it.

 

Leo frantically began to explain to Mikey the absence of the Elf, but he cut him off.

 

“But no, Leo. He’s come here, but instead of doing nonsense, he's prepared a little something to help you recover. He even took a picture of it.”

 

Stunned, Leo reached out to take a look.

 

Chester, the Elf, had made stained-glass cookies with a heart-shaped cookie cutter. And on the picture, the elf, encircled with powdered sugar, had traced with the finger:

 

"I love you, Leo.”

 

Leonardo blushed and stammered, barely intelligible, but Mikey recognized “error”,” impossible” and "not for me.”

 

Mikey insisted that what was written in the icing sugar was the turtle in blue’s name.

Leo raised his head to Raphael, who said nothing, pale.

 

“What are you thinking about Raph?” the leader asked softly

 

The turtle questioned was obviously looking for both his words and to calm a burst of rage.

 

“I think we have to immediately make our pixie trap. Catch Chester, torture him and explain to him that he has to look for an elf, like him, and not a ninja clan master.”

 

“Maybe Chester’s a ninja Elf,” Mikey said.

 

“Yes, no doubt,” Leo chuckled, a sound so rare from him. “But he's also a very romantic Elf.”

 

Leo, between his two brothers, smiled quite smugly, enjoying his cookies, while staring at Chester’s picture, not suspecting the ferocious glances his brothers were exchanging over him.

 

 

 

Their contest of murderous glances was interrupted by Donatello, who after examining Leo, declared him out of danger if he agreed to rest. The first thing Leo asked was if it was too late to start training. He meant for them and not him. After hearing Don’s negative response, Leo eagerly stood up, ignoring Mikey and Raphael's help and ordering everyone to join him in the Dojo.

Mikey had a lamentable remark on the tip of his tongue that it was unfortunate that the training truce had ended, but he restrained himself. He had to look more mature, plus, Leo was crazy about this aspect of his life. It was impossible for his big brother ninja to consider him as a potential candidate for the role of partner if he wanted to be a truant.

He glanced at Raphael who, with long strides, joined their brother. He’d almost forgotten him for a moment. Raph certainly wanted to kick his shell, but Mikey vowed that he’d give everything he had this time. He usually kept the energy to be able to play his online video games, but not this time. Leonardo's ‘operation-seduction’ also went through the Dojo, where Chester, the Elf, couldn’t help him impress the leader in blue.

Speaking of him, their older brother appeared to be in a good mood. More than Mikey remembered seeing him for a long time and it was thanks to himself. He’d only spent an hour in front of the stove, before taking a picture, and Leo was already on his little ninth cloud. Of course, when he was freer in his movements, he could bring a more permanent happiness to Leonardo. But he first had to survive the training.

As the three cadets kneeled in front of the eldest, Leo explained that he was going to be a little involved in the training himself. He cut off his brothers’ protests.

“Today, you’ll imagine that I’m hurt and unable to defend myself. Unconscious! One of you must protect me from the attacks of the other two. Imagine Mikey, that I have sixty energy points, like one of your virtual characters. Every time you touch me at a non-vital place, I lose five. Vital places count for ten points. Do you remember vital places, Mikey?”

The nunchucker turtle blushed and turned pale. Why this video game example, as if it was only for his benefit and couldn’t understand anything else? And what was the second question? Of course, he knew them! Why did Leo always treat him like a stupid child?

“We’ll start with Raphael.”

Raphael smiled confidently and went to stand in front of Leo and drew his fingers. His grin turned into a glare when he looked at Mikey, the turtle who’d been pissing him off for the last few days.  While Raph focused only on Mikey, whom he seemed to be even more aggressive towards than usual, Donnie grabbed the opportunity to figuratively "kill" Leo. In less than ten minutes.

Leo got up uneasily and said, “Raphael! I hope that you won’t leave me topside to be discovered if I’m hurt! Donnie, great job. You have to take advantage of your opponent’s weaknesses without hesitation. Mikey, your role of distraction was perfectly played. Raphael completely forgot the purpose of his mission, which was to keep me alive.”  Leo said the last bit sternly at Raphael.

 

Raphael clenched his fists and closed his eyes and Mikey bit his tongue, so he wouldn’t yell to his other two brothers to find cover, because an explosion was imminent. He wanted to taunt his brother; loving provoking him, but his survival instinct whispered that it wasn’t safe to do so.

Leo, feeling like a potential storm had died down said, “It’s not over. Donnie and Mikey still have to have their turns. You’ll get Raphael back, I don’t doubt it. Mikey, defend me. I have seventy points, so the game will last longer.”

Mikey prepared himself. It was THE moment to impress Leonardo and he had to seize the opportunity!

He didn’t have that chance. As soon as the signal was given, Raph and Mikey rolled on the ground, rushing at each other, forgetting both Leo and Donnie.

“Uh, Leo. Do I still need to strike you seven times with my bo?” Donnie asked.

“Yame!”

The strict voice of their master froze the delinquents on the spot.

“Raphael! Michelangelo! This is training and not war. You’re brothers and not enemies! You’re obviously in conflict today. Mikey, you must stop annoying Raphael. Raph, you must stop reacting to Michelangelo's mockery and jokes. They’re harmless. We’ll stop training. I’m starving and there’s no point in training anyway until your quarrel’s been resolved.”

The brothers eagerly left the Dojo. Mikey, because he disliked training. Donnie, because he had better things to do and Raphael, because he didn’t want to leave Leo alone with Michelangelo.

Leo rushed to the kitchen with unusual enthusiasm. He opened the jar containing his cookies and munched one with delight, but offering them to his littles brothers. Donatello, surprised by Leo’s greediness, asked about the origin of the cookies. Mikey, with his mouth full, answered, “It's Chester, the ninja and romantic Elf on the Shelf, who gave his delicious cookies to Leo, whom he’s madly in love with! He even took a photo of himself declaring his love.”

“Really?” Donnie questioned, skeptically raising an eye ridge. He took a cookie and crunched it, while observing the picture that Leo handed him.

“Chester knows April's grandmother's cookie recipe too? Interesting. We’re thrilled to have so many clever pastry chefs under our roof. You’re very happy to arouse so much passion, Leo,” Don said with a smirk.

Leo blushed, while reaching for a second cookie, but Raphael swatted his hand away and said, crossly, “Fearless, that’s enough. You’ll get fat!”

Leo looked at Raphael incredulously and said, “But, Raph, don’t you want me to eat them?”

 

 

Uncomfortable, Raphael shrugged and headed to his bedroom, staying there all day.

Mikey heard Raphael leave the lair that evening, because he wasn’t as stealthy as Leo. The patrols had been interrupted for a few more days, until Leo had completely recovered and Raphael hated being cooped up for a long time. It was perfect. Mikey could use Chester again to conquer Leo’s heart.  His plan would take him all night. It would be all over if he was seen, but it would be worth it. With each passing day, he was getting closer to being in Leo’s bed.

Mikey had only been back in bed for about forty minutes when a muffled exclamation woke him up. He smiled, despite his lack of sleep.

Leo had just discovered his surprise of the day. And he’d hit hard. Dead center.

Mikey, despite possessing a natural acrobatic talent and speed, wasn’t at the same level as Leo with his ninja skills. He didn’t have enough aggression to be a warrior like Raphael. Competing with them in the martial arts was impossible. Mikey had some other talents. He was a decent cook, which his cookies had proved. He was the most adept at skateboarding, excellent at video games, although this was due to all the hours he played, however he couldn’t use his acrobatic skills or gamer talents as a romantic approach. But the talent Mikey was most proud of was his drawing skills and this talent could be used.

Leo was amazing with his Kanji calligraphy, but he couldn’t draw to save his life.

Donnie quickly drew sketches that were similar, but he wasn’t very artistic.

The two greatest Hamato artists were Mikey and Raphael. To say that the hot head was naturally gifted was true, although Mikey hadn’t seen any of his work in ages. He’d painted his bike almost two years ago, but had done nothing since then. His only quasi- artistic attempt was to carve some sai for himself and some katanas for Leo. From what was remembered, which was difficult, because Raphael had an unprecedented modesty of his talent and hid his drawing book, his style was very realistic. His work was detailed and the colors he chose were enchanting. The result was always better than Michelangelo's. Their sharpness and attention to detail was almost painful when the scenes were too violent or dark.

So, he’d painted the fresco in the Dojo, despite the photo taken with Chester, unofficially bearing his signature. It hadn’t been his usual style, who was more cartoon like. He’d created a work of a classic bill representing Leonardo in the attack position, his Japanese swords unsheathed, a little larger than life. Mikey had rendered the innate majesty of his model and had meticulously observed all the precise details of Leo's anatomy. His rare hue of jade, his dark brown eyes and even every scar of his golden plastron. Even the tension of each muscle was discernible. Mikey thought it was his most successful work to date, but it seemed like it was from Raphael’s brush than from his own. No doubt Leo would be struck with all his heart, as surely as if he’d received Cupid's spear.

Of course, Mikey had added a photo of Chester in full realization of his present, next to the first on the fridge. He got up refreshed, despite the lack of sleep, suspecting that Leo must have seen the photography.

 

Raphael and Donnie got up too, Raphael having had as little sleep as Mikey, but that was probably because he’d drunk too much as usual. He saw a wonderful sight in the kitchen. Leo clasping his hands to his chest while hyperventilating with excitement.

“Fearless, stop this damn ruckus,” Raphael mumbled, rubbing his eyes, still tired.

Leo, the picture representing Chester seated in the Dojo, brush in hand, in front of what appeared at the bottom of a fresco, handed it to Donnie and said happily, “I haven’t yet dared to go see it. I was waiting for you. Come with me to the Dojo.”

Donnie very interested, as if he was going to witness an unknown chemical phenomenon followed, as well as Raph, who was grumbling something that sounded like, “I swear to you ... it's not Mikey, the damn kid. It’s him.”

They stopped in front of the splendid representation of their leader.

“Wow,” commented amazed, Donatello, “Chester’s an artist!”

"Yes. I bet that Chester has a lot of other hidden talents," Mikey added.

"And you, Raph," murmured Leo timidly, "What do you think?”

“That you let the Dojo become vandalized! Master Splinter would never have allowed such a heresy in his lifetime! It’s a sacrilege! I'm going back to bed!”

Donnie and Leo looked at each other, blinking, dumbfounded. Mikey rubbed his hands gleefully. Pleasing Leo and incensing Raphael was a very productive morning!

A door slammed, pulling Leo from his thoughts.

“I'll go see what’s wrong with Raph. I don’t understand why he’s so mad. I’ll let you know when training can begin.  If he’s not calm, we can’t start. This is likely to be dangerous. He doesn’t know his strength when he’s angry.”

Leo bravely knocked on the door of the infuriated turtle. Mikey thought about going to bed. The training would undoubtedly be postponed and he was exhausted. He’d worked all night, managing to paint for seven hours using only adrenaline. Leo was happy and he could fall asleep satisfied with that. As he went past Raphael’s door, he only heard his furious voice.

“No, Fearless! I don’t want ta talk ta ya. I want ta talk to Mikey.”

Michelangelo stood still to listen to Leo’s reply.

“Raph, why are you acting like this? I don’t understand! Why won’t you explain?”

“I wanna talk to that spoiled brat of yours right fucking now. And don’t fucking dare lecture me about my language. Damn it!” Raph warned, amber eyes blazing.

The last sentence had suggested the worst abuse to the youngest. Mikey's first reflex was flight. He knew that Leo was a good shield and able to handle Raphael’s tantrums. Then he reasoned that he was an adult and he was going to settle with Raphael, another adult, even if he was a psychopath with anger management problems. He could protect himself. He was going to show Leo that he wasn’t afraid of Raph, as explosive as he could be, and that hiding behind Leo, as if he was his mommy, was over for good. He went to open the door when Leo's voice rang out,

“No, Raph. You aren’t in a mood to see Michelangelo. You’re aggressive and not yourself. You’ll be able to discuss it with him later when you’re calm, but if you want to do so immediately, it’ll be in my presence.”

“Why do you always take his side, Leo? Why do you always protect him?” Raphael asked, clearly upset.

“Raph, for the hundredth time, Mikey’s only a kid. Yes, he’s sometimes annoying, but he’s still harmless. Not protecting him from you would be like not defending a kitten against a jaguar. And I can’t "take sides" as you say, because I don’t even know the cause of your anger. What did he do? Put chewing gum on one of your magazines? Hidden a weapon? Search your room? Drunk all the milk?”

Mikey frowned. He really had to open Leo's eyes and quickly. He wasn’t just a kid. His older brother would see if he was still a harmless kitten when he plunged with all his strength into him, slamming his pelvis against Leo’s loins and giving him a mind-blowing climax. It was Leo, who was going to purr.

Raph lowered his voice and it was very different than usual. Mikey had to come closer to the door to listen. “Do you prefer Mikey to me?”

“You see, Raph? That makes no sense. I love both of you, but in a different way. You know it.” 

"I’m not that sure anymore, Fearless…”

“Raph, are you taking the medicines Donnie prescribed?” Leo said in a concerned tone. “I feel like you’ve been on the defensive the last few days and your mood swings are unsettling. Your reactions have nothing to do with your actions. You do all of this, then you get mad and…”

“Shut up! “Raph roared. “I wanna talk to the motherfucker asshole!”

Mikey decided he’d heard enough and pushed open the door.

“I’m here, Raph. No need to scream at Leo.”

Raphael scowled indignantly and said, “I didn’t scream at Leo, dumbass. We talked like two adult males.”

“Of course. Complaining like a child to Leo that that he prefers me to you is very mature,” Mikey said sneeringly.

Leo quickly intervened and said, “Michelangelo. I forbid you from taunting your brother. Moreover, eavesdropping’s wrong. For that, you almost deserve that I let Raph talk to you alone to see what you'll get.”

 

 

“I’m perfectly capable of defending myself on my own. Only if Raphie wants to fight, it’d be better in the Dojo, right?”

Raphael stiffened, hearing a challenge, but Leo chimed in, “No! You won’t fight! Raphael’s calm, right?”

Leo looked at Raphael pleadingly, but he also kept his gaze on Michelangelo.

As a last resort, Leo laid a hand on Raphael's shoulder, to discover him trembling with rage.

“Raph, calm down. Please. Do it for me.”

Raphael seemed to hear him, because the golden eyes turned to the blue-banded turtle and he nodded. Leo continued, “I trust you to behave.” Then he added, “Mikey, don’t provoke Raph. He’s going to try.”

Mikey promised and rewarded Leo with his most beautiful innocent smile and watched him leave.

As soon as Leo had left, Mikey changed the expression and looked at Raphael mockingly, as he said, “So, Raph. What’s your problem? Nothing to jerk off about?”

“Ya. You’re my fucking my problem.” Raphael snapped. “I told ya to stay away from Fearless.”

“Whoa, dude. Relax. You may have huge rippling muscles, but you’re not Leo’s boss, nor mine. He is the master and he’s deliciously happy. Did you see? In addition, I only followed your advice. I chose to approach Leo in a subtle and gentler way. Courting him. That’s what you suggested!”

“ Fuck ya! I said that just so ya won’t be impatient and destroy things in case ya have the smallest chance of being with someone. It sometimes takes years to find a soulmate!”

“I've been waiting for years for my soulmate! It’s Leo! “Mikey yelled, now riled up too. Why couldn’t his brother get through his thick head? He loved Raphael, but his stubbornness was driving him crazy.

Raph ran a hand across his forehead, almost trembling, and said, “Mikey, it doesn’t matter. You can’t have Fearless! Wait a few more years for someone else. You’ll find someone better suited for you.”

“Why can’t I have Leonardo? Why can’t he be my soulmate and be the right one for me? Newsflash: We’re fucking mutant turtles! Last time I checked, it's not like I could go on a dating site!”

He was so pissed off, absolutely irate, for the first time in his life.

“Mikey, you just can’t, okay?  Believe me.  Listen. I’ll help you convince Donnie…”

Mikey forget his anger one moment, dumbfounded:

“D? What about him?”

Raphael eagerly explained, “Why not him? Don’t you get along? And he’d make you a lot of sensational stuff, right? He's super patient and far less boring than Leo, right? Leo’s too damn serious for his own fucking good.”

Mikey shook his head exasperatedly and said, “No, Raph. It's not like you're giving me a purple bike instead of a blue. We talk about love, attraction and desire. D’s a great big brother and I love him to death, but only as a brother. He’s not sexy like Leo and moreover, I don’t understand more than half of what comes out of his mouth. Leonardo is THE one.” 

“Listen, I know it’ll cause trouble with Fearless, but I'm willing to take the risk. If you only need to take a shot once, I can offer myself…” Raphael mumbled, looking down.

Raph sounded and looked tortured, like he’d been beaten and forced to say the words, but Mikey's expression was no better, only that he was also disgusted. The offer left him speechless and flabbergasted for a full thirty seconds.

“Uh, I don’t want to be rude, but you’re not exactly my type either. And I already explained to you that I didn’t want a one-shot! Why are you so against the idea! If your anger’s not due to the indignation of pseudo-incest, why are you so furious? I warned you that I loved Leo, that I wanted him, that I was going to pursue him until I got him. I won’t hurt him. I'll take care of him. I love him.”

A nauseated expression on his face, Raphael said, “Stop saying that!”

Mikey was beyond fed up. It didn’t matter what Raph thought and what he’d say or do. He wasn’t going to hide, forget Leo and be unhappy for the rest of his life.

“What? That I’m madly in love with your Fearless Leader? And that I will never stop pursuing him until he loves me as much as I love him?” Mikey teased.

Raph didn’t say anything when he firmly gripped Mikey's arm and squeezed it so hard that Mikey had to stifle a squeak. Then he whispered, “Listen, Mikey. I love you. I don’t say it often, but you’re still my little brother. I don’t want to upset Donnie, let alone Fearless, but listen to me. You'll leave Leo alone. You drop the case. You’ll invent something about the damn Elf tomorrow and say that he’s saying goodbye, because Leo’s too good for him and that he’ll be too cold at the North Pole. Stop trying to seduce him. Now. Or I’ll have to do something bad. And we don’t want that to happen. Capiche?”

Raphael appeared to be more upset than aggressive. Mikey looked at him neutrally, pulled way without replying and left the room without turning around. He didn’t understand Raphael’s resistance, but he didn’t care. Because he wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t be intimidated by him or anyone else. Nothing could stop his great love from being accomplished. It was Leo or no one else and Mikey wasn’t tempted at all to have a monk life. Leo would be his before Christmas.

 

Mikey left Raph’s room and found himself face-to-face with the object of his affections.

 

“Mikey,” Leo said. “I’ve postponed training, because Donnie wants me to rest and I think Raph needs to calm down. He’s been a real livewire. You can go back to bed if you want. You look pretty tired. I’m going to do the accounts with Donnie.”

 

Michelangelo nodded. A few hours of sleep would be good. Moreover, he wanted to think about the events in the solitude of his room. It would be difficult to get around Raph’s strong opposition to it, but Mikey was resolved. Raph sometimes grumbled, yapped and bit, but what else could he do? Whatever he wanted to do, they were still brothers and Leo would never forgive Raph if he did any serious harm to Mikey. Raphael's threats were empty ones. He had the bad habit of solely relying on his muscles and his reputation as a hot-head to inspire respect and obedience. Mikey would show him that he wasn’t the master! Even less of his heart!

 

Mikey woke up several hours later with a painful erection. He’d dreamed of Leo and it had been fantastic. The sounds emanating Leo were so sexy in his fantasy. He was burning to know if Leo made the same ones in reality. All his seduction efforts hadn’t led to a concrete reward, but that would change after the following night, because Leo wouldn’t be able to get away without giving him a little something, which involved flesh on flesh. Thinking about that, Mikey touched his swollen cock. Another hand would soon help him with his morning wood.

 

After taking care of his problem, Mikey went into the kitchen, suddenly remembering that he hadn’t eaten yet. His obsession for Leonardo disrupted all of his habits. Bah! When that was over, he could resume his natural pattern, but for the moment, he was consumed with the desire for physical contact, as small as it was. And to show Raph that he wouldn’t be intimidated by him, he’d do It right in his face.

 

Leo was eating one of his cookies and Raphael was saying something mocking, like “Who’d have thought that Fearless was a glutton?”

 

Leo was about to reply, when Mikey decided to make a colorful entry and said, “Leo certainly has other hidden appetites. They just need to be discovered. Eat them all, Leo. Chester will make you more sweets…” Before Raph could interrupt, Mikey, pushing his luck said, “Leo, you have jelly around your mouth.”

 

Mikey deliberately wiped away the jelly with his fingers, making sure he was soft and slow.

 

Raphael’s face darkened at the provocation and squeezing the glass in his hands, he broke it. Then he stormed off.

 

Leo exclaimed in surprise and seeing the fury on his immediate younger brother's face, he lowered his head and said, “I don’t think so. Chester seems to have changed my mind. I’m going to meditate.”

 

His eyes filling with tears, Leo left.

 

Mikey was about to go after him, when a hand held him back.

 

“Mikey, we have to talk,” Donatello said.

 

Mikey crossed his arms defensively and said, “What’s the matter, D?”

 

Donnie sighed and said, “About Christmas. Raph told me that you knew about it.”

 

“Yes, so?”

 

“Leo gave me some money to get everyone, apart from him, a gift. So, I thought about giving the money back to him, because I’ve made money with online poker. Not much, because having little, I couldn’t bet much and Leo would kill me. In short, without going into the details, we have enough to have a beautiful Christmas. The last six months have been particularly painful for our big brother and he deserves a reward for all he’s done and does. Don’t worry. I’ve come up with a good lie to explain the cash.”

 

Donnie gave Mikey a sheet of paper with a detailed budget for decorations, a grocery list for the holiday meals, for gifts and 500$

 

“I chose you, Mikey, because you’re good at this stuff and you seem the least depressed, but I want us to give something slightly expensive to show our appreciation to Leo. He’s cared for us to the detriment of himself and Sensei his entire life. Nobody was at Sensei’s bedside, as much as Leo was throughout his illness, even if it was agonizing and painful to him.”

 

Mikey and Donnie were silent for a few moments, as they remembered Splinter and the events leading to his death. In the last month, Master Splinter had lost his mind, insulted Leo, threw his meals at him and had even hit him sometimes. Not extremely hard, but enough to bruise him. A few hours before his death, he’d given Leo a black eye. Mikey had been relieved when Splinter had died. Only Leo, the sweet soul, had really cried.

 

Yes. Leo deserved something. Of course, Donnie didn’t know that soon, thanks to him, Leonardo wouldn’t be sad at all.

Mikey nodded and Donnie said, “To spare Leo's feelings, we’ll tell him that you’ve received a letter saying that you’re no longer on the list of children, because you’re eighteen. Before you leave, I’d like to talk about Raphael. There’s obviously tension between you two. For Leo and my peace of mind, I beg of you to stop the quarrelling and to make peace. Christmas is about celebrating and showing our love and gratitude to our family. You know that Leo isn’t materialistic and that the harmony between his brothers is worth more than anything money could buy to him. Can I count on you? If I can’t, you’re not getting any cash. You don’t have to buy Leo a gift if you can’t even make peace to please him.”

 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," said the youngest nonchalantly, too impatient to receive the large sum of money that Donnie was going to give him.

 

Mikey pocketed the money, exalted. Of course, he wasn’t inspired about giving Raphael a gift, but the idea of spending money on decorations, food and presents for Leonardo made him very happy, so he locked himself in his room all day and browsed on the laptop, while Donnie used the desk top computer. He first searched for decorations and after compiling a list, which was difficult, because he wanted to buy everything, he e-mailed the list to April and began looking for a gift for Leo. He had no idea what to get him. It may be too premature in their relationship and might look bad if he got sex toys. Moreover, the thought that his brothers could perhaps get Leo a better gift than he would tormented him. He must give the best gift or else he wouldn’t be a good boyfriend! But according to Donnie’s budget, he could only spend 60$ on Leo’s gift. Donatello, probably, despite his intelligence, didn’t know enough about the life cost! 

 

Mikey had already thought about selling some of his collector comics to make more money. Perhaps, with 100$ over, he could buy a better gift. Mikey preferred having Leo in his bedroom than his comic books.

 

So, he did a quick search of some selling collector website.

 

“Shit!”

 

He couldn’t believe his eyes. Certainly, many of his comics were damaged. He’d salvaged them from the garbage and he wasn’t a careful turtle, but despite their condition, he’d thought that if he only sold twenty, he could get more than $ 100,000 for them.  And Mikey had over 1000 comics book. He closed his eyes. He couldn’t help himself, thinking about the infinite number of possibilities open to him and did a quick math sum in his head.

 

Donnie said that it cost them about $ 1,000 a month to live. They fortunately had no rent, no electricity, no water and no heating to pay for.  With the possible $ 100,000 he could, alone, ensure their survival for eight years. This would ease Leo’s worries for several years. In addition, he’d have several thousand Dollars to make Christmas magnificent. And it had to be unforgettable. He was going to take Leo’s virginity and lose his own at the same time. He didn’t even think. He loved his comics, but the idea of Leo proving his gratitude with a hot and mind-blowing blowjob was far more appealing.

 

 He found his rare comics, added a dozen others and posted a picture of the whole collection. Only Donnie had a Paypal account, which was linked to April's bank account, but Don wouldn’t be against this phenomenal sum. Mikey would buy some nice and cool presents for all of his brothers. Even Raph would have something nice. So maybe Raph would understand that Mikey remained his little brother, even though he was with Leo, and that he loved him. Raph would forgive him and he’d realize that Leo was a lucky turtle to have a cool boyfriend, like Mikey.

 

Mikey rubbed his sleepy eyes and realized that it was past 2 a.m. His sleep pattern was out of order. His eyes burned, because he’d been up so late staring at the screen too long in his dark room. He was exhausted, but he had to surprise Leo and it would only take twenty minutes.

 

He had to be careful, having no desire to wake Raphael. Mikey didn’t hear anything. Raph went out a lot and always returned home late. He hoped that if Raph was already home, he’d be too drunk to notice anything. 

 

Half an hour later, a proud Mikey curled up under his blankets. He’d kiss Leo tomorrow and caress his tongue with his.

 

When Leo woke up the next day, he found an overactive turtle in front of him. Leo was always the first to get up, which was around 6 a.m., since Master Splinter’s death. Mikey and Raph were never up until before 7 a.m. to 7:30.

 

 “Mikey, what’s going on?”  Leo asked.

 

“Look up.”

 

Leo did so and saw a piece of mistletoe hanging on his door

 

“Oh. Okay.  What’s wrong to be up so early by my door?”

 

“You know the rule, Leo,” Mikey said huskily. 

 

Being a good sport, Leo placed a chaste kiss on his younger brother’s round cheek, enveloping him with the exotic herb smell that characterized him.

 

Mikey couldn’t help pouting. That wasn’t what he’d hoped for. He fortunately had to hang mistletoe everywhere, so he’d get more chances.

 

Leo went to the kitchen to make his tea and seeing that mistletoe had been hung there too, he quickly moved the teapot before Mikey could reach him.

 

Michelangelo didn’t verbalize his disappointment. He’d hung mistletoe in so many places that Leonardo couldn’t avoid it forever. Leo should still give him a few kisses at least by the end of the day. In fact, Mikey hoped for two more before Raph woke up. Thinking about the angry turtle made Mikey briefly frown. Would he make a public scandal? That would be a pity. Leo wasn’t ready yet. The truth too soon and brutally revealed could make Mikey abort his plans.

 

Wanting to entertain to and please Leo, he asked him what he wanted for breakfast.

 

“Don’t worry about me, Mikey. I'm not hungry. But, if you want, I can help you cut up onions to make an omelet for Donnie, Raph and you, right?”

 

Mikey paled, easily guessing Leo’s lack of appetite. The grocery cupboard was almost empty and Leo wanted to leave what little there was for his brothers.

 

“April didn’t come with the groceries yesterday, Leo?”

 

“She didn’t have time to come here, but will bring them today. It doesn’t matter. I can wait. I know you can’t stand hunger. Don’t worry about me. My tea will suffice for the moment.”

 

Leo had sat down without sitting in his usual place, as he carefully sipped his drink. Mikey waited a few moments, so that his brother could enjoy his tea in peace. Then he gestured for him to look up.

 

“Mik …” Leo began.

 

Mikey didn’t give him time to speak or to react and smashed his lips onto those of the stunned leader’s. He felt Leo’s incredibly soft lips warm up, despite a contracted hold of the jaw, so that access to the inside of his mouth remained closed. Mikey had to take advantage of catching him unawares. That’s what a good ninja would do and that’s what Leo had taught him. He gently gripped his brother's head and kissed harder to deepen it. Leo’s lips parted, probably to reproach, but Mikey took advantage of it and slipped his inquisitive tongue into the naïve leader’s mouth and pressed his body against Leo’s to communicate his warmth and desire. Then he grabbed what drove him craziest. Leo’s jade tail, which was curved and which he rarely saw. He rolled the tail between his fingers. The tail only showed when Leo leaned forward to roll the tatami mat. 

 

Mikey continued rolling the tail between the tips of his fingers, pinching the tip of it slightly, like he did to his own tail. A bulge now appeared between Mikey’s legs and he rubbed it against Leo’, the sensation causing a delicious friction, making him churr and then, everything go to hell.

 

Leo shoved him so hard that Mikey fell onto the table, making it crack under his weight. Donnie had uttered a shocked exclamation after having dropped his mug of coffee and Raph was entering the room, brutally woken from his drunken sleep, convinced that the Foot had burst into their lair.

 

Shit. He’d been too fast. He had to slow down. NOW.

 

“Whoa, Leo, dude. It’s just a tradition! Haven’t you heard of it before?

 

“The tradition doesn’t say that you have to touch my tail, Mikey!”  Leo snapped, visibly upset. 

 

“You touched his tail?” Raph shouted furiously.

 

“Leo, only humans don’t have a tail, otherwise they’d touch it too. It was nice, right? I like to touch mine. I thought you’d like to too.”

 

“You play with your body?” Leo asked in surprise.

 

Mikey threw his arms in the air exasperatedly. He was desperate to recapture the points accumulated the last few days, which he’d lost due to his impatience. The touch of Leo's lips had bewitched him and his body had acted on instinct, his brain ignored. He had to regain the lost ground at all costs, even if it meant using a cheap shot.

 

“You hurt me, Leo. I only wanted to show you how much I appreciate you and you reject me with such violence that I didn’t think you capable of. You’re no better than Raphael. Cold and…”

 

Tears streamed down Mikey’s cheeks and he hiccupped. It was his secret weapon, a trick he’d learned to master during his nearly twenty years of existence. Even Raph, the brute, couldn’t resist it. It had to be even more impressive at the moment, because he really wanted to cry. He was afraid that he’d lost Leo and after having had a brief glimpse of Leo's delicious firm body pressed against his, his desire for him, his need to have him swooning beneath him, had become a physical evil. But to have also struck Leonardo, shocked Donatello and given Raphael a terrible fright, also filled him with shame. Similarly, crying for his molested brother’s forgiveness made him feel disgusted with himself. Naturally, Leo in self-denial and with magnanimity personified, laid a desolate and compassionate hand on him, making him feel dirtier than filth, tears in his dark eyes too. 

 

“Mikey, I’m sorry. I overreacted. I beg your pardon.”

 

“You’re sorry, Fearless? Are you fucking kidding me?” Raphael raged. “He kissed you forcefully and grabbed your tail and you’re the sorry one? Don’t be fooled, Fearless. The dirty little pervert knew very well what he was doing. He did it on damn purpose!”

 

“Raphael, that's enough. Your lack of sleep is getting to you. Where were you last night?” Leonardo asked coldly. 

 

 

“You know very well where I was, Fearless! While I must behave, it’s a “grabbing and kissing Leo” fest. 

 

“Raphael, you exaggerate. This is just a misunderstanding. Mikey‘s just a kid, who misinterpreted a tradition with his innocence and childlike enthusiasm. Not worth making a fuss about. He knows it’s wrong and won’t do it again, right, Mikey? A kiss on the cheek is enough. I’m your big brother.” 

 

The steam literally came out of Raphael's ears, but he said nothing, because he was waiting for Michelangelo's answer. Mikey wasn’t really listening to the conversation, but was thinking what to say, trying desperately to find as many arguments and means as possible to turn the situation around. He didn’t think it was important to listen to more than the last two sentences Leo had said. “Of course, Leo. I’m sorry. I won’t do it again, unless you ask me,” Mikey said and winked.

 

Leo smiled, visibly relieved and said, “Good. Let’s drop the subject. We won’t miss training again. I’m better and think I can participate if I have our family doctor’s approval.” Donnie nodded and Leo, encouraged, continued, “Basic trainings for seventy-five minutes after breakfast. Then we’ll do warm-up exercises, laps for a quarter of an hour and then sparring. I’ll be with Raphael. Mikey, you’re with Donnie.”

 

Mikey pouted. He understood that Leo was avoiding pairing him with Raphael, so that they didn’t fight, but why not put pair Raph and Donnie?  Ah, yes, he thought, grimacing in frustration. I’m not such an interesting challenge for the great ninja, Leo, like Raphael is. Well, better get ready with your bo, Donnie, because I have someone to impress.

 

Mikey meticulously sliced the onions, lost in his thoughts. He’d go see if there were any bidders on his comics after breakfast. Once Leo was inundated with gifts, sweets and hugs, he wouldn’t be able to resist anymore.

 

Leo wouldn’t have to deprive himself, skip meals or meditate in the dark anymore, because he’d have everything he wanted and more. Mikey would take care of him 24/7, oiling and massaging his body for hours and easing his tension. Then, he’d make love to him over and over again. The turtle in blue would totally forget that Mikey had been his little brother and would only see Mikey as his lover, protector, partner, the purveyor and the source of all of his happiness and enjoyment. He whistled, while he continued to prepare the meal, totally oblivious to the two sets of eyes that gazed at him, while they pretended to wait for their meal.  The tea had cooled down and Leo stared into his tea cup.

 

Raphael didn’t want Mikey’s breakfast. The sight of Chester's photos, hanging mistletoe, the painting for Leo, the cooking and the photo on the fridge ruined his appetite, because he didn’t even open the fridge to get the milk. Sullen, he went upstairs, his heavy steps clearly indicating his frustration. It was his turn to wash the dishes, but Mikey wasn’t suicidal enough to dare to call him back. The brothers ate in a silence that was sometimes punctuated by a frightful crash on the floor. Leo oddly, didn’t investigate or intervene and let Raphael express his rage and let off steam on his furniture.

 

 

 

Mikey didn’t mean to fool around in the Dojo, especially since Leo, who was now in front of him, had only given him a chaste kiss on the forehead after passing under the mistletoe hanging on the Dojo door. The kind of kiss a father would give his son. Mikey didn’t want that. He wanted to make the jade lips his, soften them and for them to open like a tea bag does in boiling water. It was getting immensely frustrating and maintaining control of his facial expressions, so that he looked cheerful, was growing more difficult.

 

After the running laps, which Mikey did all he could to keep up with Raph and Leo, while he was usually last (not because he wasn’t fast, but because it was boring); Leo was firm about his choice of teams. 

 

Irritated, Mikey attacked Donnie with a rage not characteristic of him, giving him barely time to block the blows with his bo. Mikey usually used his nunchakus more and enjoyed utilizing his acrobatic talent, so Donatello hadn’t anticipated the violent onslaught and Leo also didn’t intervene to save him from Mikey’s fury.

 

Then came a moment when two members of team B saw why team A was concentrating so hard. Mikey wanted to see if Leo was impressed and Donnie wanted Leo to put an end to his misery.

 

Raph weighed fifteen kilos more than Leo and used this advantage to try and push Leo off of the mat. Leaving the tatami mat resulted in disqualification, but this wasn’t one of Raphael’s usual tactics. Mikey frowned. He didn’t understand Raph’s strategy of pushing Leo, who pushed back, sweat beaded on his green skin and his muscles taut. Instead of going for his nunchakus, Mikey remained standing, fascinated by the magnificence of his brother’s perfectly sculpted body.

 

Leo stepped back a bit, despite all he was doing to resist, and Mikey suddenly realized why. Leo couldn’t see it with his back to the door, but Raph could and he led him to the mistletoe. Mikey opened his mouth to warn Leo, but he was too late. Leo stepped back again and Raphael quickly captured Leo’s lips with his own.

 

Mikey, outraged, came to attack. How dare Raph, who knew that he loved and wanted Leo. He was going to hit Raph and wipe off his smug smile, but two arms grabbed him from behind, before he could intervene. 

 

“Don’t interfere!” Donnie whispered.

 

“Donnie, you don’t understand anything. Leave me. He must pay. He…”

 

A sound of steel was heard and Raphael jumped nearly five feet. With a powerful uppercut and dropping his katanas, Leo had broken the kiss.

 

Raphael spat blood at Leo’s feet, holding his aching jaw and yelled, “So, that’s how it is, Fearless? Mikey can kiss you and run his hands under your shell, but I can’t? Just because you think he doesn’t know what he’s doing!”

 

“Raphael,” Leo said firmly. “Not now. We’ll discuss it during our patrol tonight. Just you and me. Just wait.”

 

“No, Leo. I’m tired of your bullshit. It doesn’t lead to anything. Wait, wait, wait. I'm fed up. You’ll immediately listen to what Mikey tells you and you’ll see he has no innocence to protect and your fears that Mikey may never find love are unfounded! Come on Mikey. Spit it out already! Tell Leo what you're burning to tell him! How you want to fuck his brains out!” Raph growled.

 

Mikey bit his lip. So, put under the spotlight, he was confronted. Confessing his love to Leo once and for all? Nah! It was premature. Leo was obviously not ready for such a revelation. Mikey preferred facing Raphael’s rage and probably the worst beating of his life than losing his chance to have Leo.

 

“Dude, you really are perverse and are delusional!” Mikey said.

 

Raphael’s amber eyes blazed at the denial. Leo, strangely, didn’t seem angry with Raphael, Mikey realized with concern. Raph had slandered him. Okay. Not really, because he’d told the truth, but Leo didn’t know that. Instead of being indignant at his accusations, Leo gently stroked Raphael’s bicep, arm and carapace, whispering something until the murderous gleam of his eyes died. Raph nodded and said, “We’ll patrol together tonight. You and me, Fearless. All night.”

 

Mikey bit his lip in anguish. Leo and Raph suddenly seemed too close. That Raph had so easily agreed to calm down, while Mikey was mentally preparing for an avalanche of blows, was absolutely abnormal. He had to do something, but what?

 

Because the training seemed over, Mikey left, pondering what he could do to prevent Leo from choosing Raph as his partner. Leo had made a promise and making him go back on it was impossible. The eldest always boasted that he respected and honored his promises. Raph had to refuse to go with Leo.

 

When Mikey opened his bedroom door, he understood the origin of the noises heard earlier at breakfast. His room had been turned upside down. It wasn’t like Raphael to take out his anger by committing vandalism. Anyway, his room was already a mess, so it would only take another thirty minutes to clean up. What pitiful vengeance and quite foreign to Raphael.

 

Then Mikey realized why Raph had done it. He didn’t only want to make a mess. He was looking for something. Nailed to the wall with a sai to his throat, was Chester, the Elf, who had stab wounds everywhere. A new warning, a clear threat and an obstacle. Mikey couldn’t photograph him anymore. He cursed internally. No. Leaving Raph alone with Leo would be a bad idea. Raphael was Leo's second in command. Leonardo would listen to Raphael and could be convinced. The truth coming out of Raph's hateful mouth would be overstated and not to his advantage. He smiled mischievously, as an idea hit him. Proud of himself, he sent April a text.

 

“Hi Ape. I have to make onion and ketchup sandwiches this afternoon if you don’t bring groceries soon.”

 

The reply came a minute later. 

 

“Hey Mikey! I’ll be there in a few minutes! I have a lot of bags. Can you come and help me?”

 

“I’m almost there.”

 

He’d cook Raphael’s favorite meal that evening.

 

As soon as he returned with April, groceries in hand, his three other brothers ran to the kitchen. The day of the grocery shopping was the favorite day of their week. A little Christmas when a small window of human life briefly opened for them.  April was careful to buy novelties often to inspire her mutant friends’ curiosity. Mikey and Raph were usually the most exited to go through the bags. Raphael wasn’t a connoisseur, like Mikey was but being a huge energy consumer, he ate a lot.

 

But Raphael was more circumspect this time and said, “Where’s the bonehead, April?”

 

“Mikey sent Casey to bring back Italian sausages, spare ribs and ground beef.”

 

Raphael frowned. He was the only one of the Hamato brothers, who loved ribs.

 

Michelangelo, all smiles, replied with admirably feigned enthusiasm, “I’m going to make my famous spaghetti sauce for meat lovers.”

 

This information made Raphael even more suspicious and he said, “Why?”

 

“To please Leo, of course. I’ve traumatized him enough. Isn’t that his favorite meal?”

 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Raphael demanded. “Leo doesn’t like meat. You’ve cooked enough shit for us to know what our favorite meals are! It’s mine!” Raphael was almost angry with the situation. 

 

“Never mind! At least it’s someone’s favorite meal!”

 

“Why would you do that for me? I know you know that I went into your room!” Raphael growled lowly.

 

“Maybe so that you can forgive me, but you’ll have to help me cut up the vegetables.”

 

Mikey wasn’t that stupid to slip his special ingredient into the sauce. Raph always drank milk with the pasta and Leo disliked milk. Donnie sometimes drank it, because coffee didn’t go well with the tomato sauce. Mikey decided to get rid of Donatello too and leave a clear path to Leo. So that Raph and Donnie would definitely drink the milk, Mikey would bake a chocolate cake for dessert. He’d certainly have a glass of milk, but from the new bag. The old bag only had enough for two glasses.

 

Mikey slipped the ingredient he’d stolen from their family pharmacy into the milk. Grinding up the pills with a mortar and pestle had been arduous. Of course, he adjusted the dose for Donnie and Raph’s combined weight. Ten pills seemed perfect to him. Not enough to die, but sufficient that they’d be knocked out for hours. The con was, that being a mutant turtle and the pills being made for human consumption only, he had no idea what the result would be. He shrugged. It would be an experiment. Don wasn’t the only one of the Hamato siblings to be scientifically curious. 

 

He’d debated being using laxatives and sleeping pills and had finally opted for the latter. He didn’t want his brothers to suffer, because he wasn’t cruel, although Raph deserved a little humiliation. In addition, the den had only one bathroom, which would have been a pity for Donnie, who wouldn’t have enough physical strength to claim the place at the expense of Raphael. Besides, Don was smart. If he imagined that Mikey had voluntarily poisoned them and made them ill to be alone with Leo, he might get revenge, so sleeping pills would be perfect. Harmless in the long run and extremely effective in the short term.

 

Raph obviously had some reservations when the steaming plate was put in front of him, but seeing everyone eating enthusiastically, he picked up his fork and tucked in. Mikey was anxious for a few moments. Donnie and Raph's plate was almost finished and they’d only been drinking water. He fortunately had thought of making a dessert.

 

The discussion turned to the increase in criminal activity since Leo’s illness. Casey mentioned some spots and Raph, excited that he’d smash a few heads, promised to take a look with Leo later. Mikey rolled his eyes. Raph was so primitive in his thirst for fighting. Leo sometimes appreciated his company, but he’d be without it tonight. That certainty brought a devilish smile to his lips.

 

Then, Leo got up, apologizing that he wasn’t really hungry. He hated sitting at the table too long and never stayed for dessert since their master’s death, preferring to meditate. Seeing Leo standing and putting water in his kettle, Raph asked him, “Fearless, can you pass me the milk?”

 

Mikey refrained from not rubbing his hands with satisfaction. It was too perfect. Leo serving Raphael further removed the suspicion off of him.

 

“Anyone else? Leo asked, as he pulled out the milk container from the refrigerator.

 

“Me,” Donnie said. “But just a little.”

 

“And you, Mikey?”

 

“I’ll wait for dessert.”

 

After serving his brothers, Leo glanced at the time and said, “Don’t eat too much, Raph. We’re leaving at nine.”

 

“Do you think you need the help of the great Casey Jones?" the hockey player asked.

 

“No thanks, Casey. Raph and I need to be alone.”

 

Those words seemed to make Raphael’s green eyes lit up, like Mikey had never seen. Uneasy at the sight, he wondered when the glasses of the hothead and the genius were empty, who’d be the first to fall asleep. Donnie had drunk little milk and a lot of coffee and Raph was a juggernaut.

 

Half an hour later and just after Casey’s departure, Mikey had his answer. Donnie was sleeping soundly, his head on the kitchen table. Mikey glanced at Raph, whose eyelids were obviously getting heavier in the living room. He’d been watching a boxing match and it was getting harder for him to keep his eyes open.

 

Leo entered the room and said, “Raph?”

 

Green eyes heavy with sleep looked at the leader. “I’m ready, Leo,” Raphael said and yawned.

 

“Raph, you seem dead from exhaustion. You’ve hardly slept lately and shouldn’t have gone to such trouble to please me.”

 

“For the last fucking time,” Raphael muttered. “It wasn’t me.”

 

“Yes. I know it’s Chester, the Elf,” Leo said with a shrug. “You can’t come on patrol tonight in this state. I found Donnie sleeping in the kitchen. Only Mikey’s awake.”

 

A flash realization registered in the sleepy green eyes and Raph said, “Mikey put something …. He wants to be alone with you.”

 

“Stop being so paranoid and stop with the unfounded jealousy.  We all ate the same thing. Anyway, I don’t want to feed your destructive thoughts, so I’m going out alone.”

 

Mikey, shocked, turned his head so quickly that the bones in his neck made a sound. He hadn’t planned on that happening. 

 

“Leo, bro,” Mikey said. “You can’t patrol alone! You’ve only just recovered from pneumonia. You need someone to watch your back.”

 

“Mikey, take care of our brothers during my absence. If something happens, I need someone to stay alert.”

 

Mikey wanted to scream his frustration at being relegated to the role of nurse and was about to when Raph, struggling with the numbness of the drugs, said, “Shit ... Leo ...take him with you ... I prefer him being with you than you going alone. He can…. defend you.”

 

That permission made Mikey’s heart twist with remorse and Raphael sank into a deep slumber. 

 

Leo hesitated for a long time. He spent more than an hour in the lair, silently reading beside Raphael, not seeming interested in the sounds of his snoring, hoping against all odds that he’d wake up and fulfil his promise of going on patrol with him. It wasn’t until Mikey’s 37th sigh that Leo gave up and motioned for him to get ready. They carried Donnie, who was lighter, to a more comfortable place than the kitchen table to sleep and they left.

 

All the way through the tunnels and up to the surface, Mikey sang, "All I want for Christmas is you," to the point where Leonardo, who seemed edgier than usual, loudly asked him to keep quiet

 

Much to Michelangelo's disappointment, the katana using turtle didn’t seem to be in a good mood, let alone a romantic one.  His serious look discouraged the youngest from making more precise allusions. He’d find a moment in the evening when Leo would be more emotional and sensually available.

 

They’d been watching Chinatown for nearly two hours and Mikey was bored stiff. He tried, as best he could to stop looking moody. He wanted to appear "mature" in the eyes of his eldest brother and one of the qualities he had to demonstrate was patience. He could remain bored all night if it ended in a hot night with his older brother, so he tried to control his impatience and boredom. The facade didn’t seem to fool the eldest turtle, who sighed and finally said what was bothering him. “Mikey, I noticed that April brought new Christmas decorations, but you haven’t hung them up yet. Why? You spent almost all of the day in the kitchen. You don’t seem as excited about Christmas, like you usually are. You didn’t even make a list. Your only wish was for a sketchbook. I know Donnie told you that you’re no longer a child and gave you money to buy your own gifts. You haven’t asked anyone and you haven’t asked April to get anything. What’s going on? Raphael seems furious with you. I know he’s temperamental. He’s still a little jealous about the attention you get at Christmas, but it has to be about something else. What did you do or say to him?”

 

Mikey wondered for a few minutes what to do. Was it the right time to tell the truth? Anyway, without Chester, he had no choice but to switch to a more direct approach.

 

“Honestly, Leo, I don’t know why Raph’s so angry. I told him something. In fact, I confessed a secret to him that doesn’t directly concern him.”

 

“A secret that endangers us?” Leo asked, concerned. 

 

“No! It doesn’t hurt any of you! I told him that…I was in love.”

 

Pure joy made Leo’s noble features light up.

 

“But, Mikey, that’s wonderful! Why didn’t Raph jump in happiness? That's excellent news! Who is it? Does she love you too? Can we trust her? Where did you meet her?”

 

Leo’s delight somewhat reassured Mikey, who had the courage to give more specifics.

 

“In fact,…Uh…Maybe what disturbed Raph was the fact it’s a male.”

 

Leo blinked and Mikey’s heart sank with apprehension.

 

“I doubt Raphael judged you for that Mikey. The loved one’s gender doesn’t matter, unless…” Leo’s dark eyes widened in alarm and he said, “Is it Raphael, himself, who you like?”

 

“No!” Mikey exclaimed, horrified.

 

Leo looked hopeful and said, “Is it, Donatello?”

 

“No, Leo! It's not D or Raph!” Mikey said impatiently.

 

“No. Of course ... If it had been himself, Raph wouldn’t have reacted so violently,” Leo reflected, aloud. “He’d only have meant his non-interest. And he’d have been pleased that you love Donnie ...”

 

His stomach tied in knots, Mikey waited for Leonardo to do the math in his head. At least, Leo wasn’t freaked out about the brothers being lovers.  He didn’t have the time. Below them, action finally took place. What appeared to be a burglary by the purple Dragons began. Quickly returned to leader mode, Leo gave his instructions to Michelangelo. Mikey barely listened to him, too stunned by his brother’s obliviousness. The brother, who boasted so often about his insight. Maybe he could predict an enemy’s reactions, but he apparently couldn’t read what was going on in his little brother’s head. Lost in thought, Mikey jumped after his elder brother.

 

In action, Mikey panicked. There weren’t only a dozen Dragons, like it had originally appeared to be, but there were but also as many Foot members, including an elite of an imposing size. It was too late to retreat. Leonardo rushed upon the Elite, yelling orders that Mikey didn’t listen to, his mind in a frenzy. They were in danger.  And it was his fault. If he hadn’t drugged them, Donnie and Raph would be there to help and they’d have a chance.

 

Mikey suddenly felt like he didn’t have what it took. Raphael was the one, who best protected Leonardo, his fighting style best complementing the leader’s. By themselves, they could have easily defeated the Elite and the Foot, leaving the small fry that were the Dragons to Mikey and Donnie. But the fight, in spite of his talented brother, was unbalanced and he, himself, was surrounded by eleven Dragons. If Leo was hurt, it would be Mikey’s fault.

 

The elite was a sai-wielder, a cruel reminder to Mikey. Leo shouted something to Mikey, but he could just as easily have spoken a foreign language, Mikey only hearing his pounding heart and the blood buzzing in his ears. The movements of the enemies were too fast, not allowing him to be able to check where Leonardo was fighting with half of the Foot soldiers and Elite. Panicked that his brother may be in a bad situation, Mikey suddenly struggled with the ardor of a wild beast. When his view was no longer obstructed by his adversaries, he saw a terrifying image: Leo, wounded, bleeding from his side, probably caused by one of the Foot behind him, was beginning to succumb to the weight of the Elite who blocked the blue banded turtle’s katanas with his sai. Then a horrible noise occurred. Leo's precious ninjatos gave way and snapped. Mikey acted without realizing it, driven by the instinct to save the one he loved. He grabbed Leo and threw a smoke bomb at the face of their imposing enemy to escape.

 

As they fled, Mikey did his best to quickly compress Leo's wound, forgetting his disgust of blood in the urgency of the situation, so that the bloody traces didn’t indicate the direction of their escape. Mikey only began to breathe normally when they were back underground. He felt as if he’d been in apnea for more than twenty minutes when he glanced at his brother.

 

Leo was ashen, but he appeared to be conscious.

 

“Hold on, Leo,” Mikey said. “Donnie will help you and we’ll be at the lair in ten minutes.”

 

Then, apprehension seized him, because Donnie was asleep, which meant that Mikey couldn’t wake him up. Mikey knew absolutely nothing about first aid, due to his hematophobia, unlike his other three brothers. Raphael also drugged, couldn’t help, so it was his responsibility to help Leo. Mikey was overcome with nausea caused more by anguish and remorse than the idea of stitching up the wound of his brother. He wouldn’t allow Leo, whose words were incoherent, from walking alone and despite his aching arms; he preferred carrying Leo, so that there wouldn’t be the possibility of his wound worsening.

 

At the lair, Mikey placed Leo onto a cot and almost jumped out of his shell when a voice spoke from behind him. “Already back from your walk, Mikey?”

 

Donatello stood behind him, his eyes stony. Mikey immediately heaved a sigh of relief and said, “Don! Thank God! You’re awake. Leo’s hurt. You must do something!”

 

“Of course Dr. Don has to make up for your stupidity,” Donatello said sneeringly.

 

“Donnie, this isn’t the time to be a sassy bitch!” Mikey snapped. “Leo needs help now.”

 

The genius glanced at an unconscious Leo and said, “Well done, Mikey. We’ll talk after and you won’t hide behind Leo’s shell this time.”

 

Donnie’s voice had an unusual threatening tone to it, but Mikey didn’t care. The doctor had to save his beloved, who’d just opened his beautiful eyes.

 

Leo blabbered almost incoherently, but the brothers were able to make out the word “blades”. Donnie tenderly told him to lie still and to be quiet.

 

“Minor injury,” Donnie said. “He’s lost a lot blood. You compressed the wound well with your obi. I’ll stitch and do a transfusion of the blood supply we keep in case of medical emergencies. He’ll be out of danger in two or three hours and will be able to go back to sleep.”

 

Donnie worked, as best he could and let Leo cry about the loss of his ninjatos.

 

“Donnie, my katanas…I don’t have them anymore. What kind of leader am I that I wasn’t able to keep my own weapons? I have nothing left. How can I lead without them?”

 

“Shush, Leo. Raphael will make other katanas for you.”

 

“No ... you don’t understand ... the Japanese steel ... the time ... took five weeks... Raph knew that they were the same alloy ...”

 

“Leo, calm down. The important thing is that you and Mikey weren’t more seriously hurt.”

 

The mention of his name made Mikey look at himself. Then he saw that he had a dagger in his thigh. At that moment, he allowed himself to faint.

 

When Mikey woke up, the vibration of his T-phone attracted his attention. He’d just received an e-mail from a collector, who’d made an incredible offer of $ 230,000 for all of his comics. That would erase all the worries at home. The huge sum, (were the first issue of Batman and Superman as expensive?) would allow Mikey to buy new katanas for Leo and even provide for the household for nearly 20 years alone. With that, his sibling would forgive his misbehavior! He smiled, lost in his fantasies of wealth and fraternal consideration.

 

“You’re awake. Good,” Donnie said. “Now we’ll talk. Thank God, it’s with me and not Raph; though don’t expect to get completely away from it. When he returns, he’ll be furious and I don’t know if Leo will be able to contain his anger.”

 

“Is Leo okay?” Mikey asked.

 

“Yes. He’s moody, because of his lost katanas, but he’s fine physically. Let’s talk about you, dirty Borgia.”

 

“What?”

 

“Cesar Borgia was a poisoner and committed fratricide,” Don explained, his eyes blazing. 

 

“There’s no time for a history lesson. I need your Paypal account to create an invoice.”

 

Donatello was dumbfounded and said, “Why?”

 

Mikey concisely explained about his comic sale. A startled Donnie read the e-mail, doing a quick search on the collector’s identity. Seeing that it was all legit, Donnie, forgetting his anger due to the shock said, “Wow! Mikey, with this sum and the combined sum of mine and Raphael’s income means we no longer have to worry. I can also place half and increase this amount by almost fifty percent.”

 

“Whatever. I need your account to receive the money and then to make a purchase from a weapons dealer.” Donnie blinked in confusion and Mikey sighed and said, “Leo lost his ninjatos and I want to get him another set.”

 

Donnie frowned and said, “Why? Raphael will do that and it’ll be far more economical. We can get the steel with your money, but…”

 

“Economical with money, but not with time. You heard Leo. He’s pained.”

 

Donnie shook his head and said, “It doesn’t matter. Leo would prefer blades created by Raph. They’ll mean more to him, even if it takes two months.”

 

“I’ll buy them for him for Christmas. That’ll be meaningful, right?”

 

“Raph’s already pissed off with you and if he thinks that you’re plotting to take his Leo away and finds out that you’re buying the katanas, instead of him making them for Leo, your life will be shortened, Mikey!”

 

The youngest impatiently snapped, “What do you mean by ‘take away his Leo’? Leo’s not his! He isn’t anyone’s yet.”

 

“And you, what you mean by ‘yet’? the genius asked, troubled. Then, understanding flashed in Donnie’s eyes and he murmured, “So, it was you. The cookies, the painting, everything. It was all you?”

 

“Of course! Who did you think it was?”

 

“But, Raph! Leo’s convinced…That’s why he’s so irate. Raph knows he didn’t do it, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Leo, who’s so happy and enthusiastic.  Why did you do it? And why did you drug us? There’s no need to deny it. I gave myself a blood test,” Don said, folding his arms.

 

Ashamed, but relieved he’d confessed his secret, Mikey explained, “I wanted to be alone with Leo. Raph knows that I love him and I didn’t want him to announce it prematurely to Leonardo or in a bad way. I hinted to Leo many times, but he’s still clueless and ...”

 

Donnie uttered a small strangled cry, approached Mikey and said, “You talk about Leo’s obliviousness. What about yours? You’re dumb, blind or don’t want to accept reality. You don’t stand any chance with him.”

 

Mikey, sullen, shrugged and said, “I know. Leo only sees me as a child.”

 

“No, you fool. Leo’s also in love, but not with you. He and Raphael confessed their shared love and passion to one another nearly five years ago.”

 

Mikey reacted, as quickly, as if he’d been slapped and said, “I don’t believe you! They hate each other! They argue all the time. Raph can’t stand being close to Leonardo to the point that he goes out every night. They never touch each other outside of the Dojo!”

 

“You’re wrong. Leo accepted Raphael's feelings and confessed he felt the same way, but he laid down a condition, which was that he wouldn’t show any tenderness in public or otherwise, until all of the Hamato brothers had found love, because he didn’t want to any jealousy to occur. About three years ago, Raph tried to climb into Leo’s bed, because he wanted to be close. They quarrelled, Leo threw him out of his room and Raph doesn’t spend the night at home anymore to avoid temptation. Raph, to my knowledge, hasn’t even received more than the stolen kiss yesterday. You can imagine his frustration that you’ve received more in a very short time than he has in five long years.”

 

Mikey suddenly understood everything:  Raph's disproportionate anger, which was actually jealousy. His insistence that Mikey love someone else and repeating that he couldn’t have Leonardo. His dedication about sleeping in front of the lab door, so that Leo wouldn’t get up. Besides, now that Mikey thought about it, whenever the elder was wounded or sick, Raphael was mad with worry. He was always very protective of their leader. On the other hand, he remembered Leo's panic at the thought that Mikey could love Raphael. That and their glances at each other. He shook his head, telling himself that he wouldn’t fall for Donnie's psychological games.

 

“Fuck you, Don. That’s bullshit. Open your Paypal account now.”

 

Donnie uttered an exasperated sigh and said, “Michelangelo, If you don’t believe me, ask Leonardo. Raphael didn’t have the right to talk to anyone about it. I know it only because of his confession when he was struck by a sword between two ribs. He almost died and when we were alone, he begged me to take care of Leonardo if he died and told me everything. So, Mikey, listen to me. If you're buying Leo's katanas and mess up the family with your selfishness, you can keep your money. I don’t want it.”

 

“This isn’t selfishness! I love Leo, like you love April! Can you understand?” Mikey shouted, upset.

 

“April doesn’t love me and loves Casey. Should I ruin her chance at love, just because of my feelings? No. I want her to be happy and that’s what matters most to me. Moreover, what’s worse is that Raph’s your brother! You can’t stab him in the back as well! He confessed his love to Leo years ago and he’s loved in return! You can’t break that! You know very well that if there’s discord, Leo will break up with Raphael and he’ll lock himself into eternal celibacy to avoid arguing. Raph’s crazy about Leo, has been waiting for him for years and he won’t recover if Leo breaks up with him. Similarly, abandoning Raphael will break Leo's heart,” Don explained, equally upset. 

 

Mikey gritted his teeth and said, “I don’t believe you. Maybe you want Leo too.”

 

“No. For God’s sake, I don’t want Leo, Mikey! Anyway, Leo’s just the flavor of the month for you! Do you know how many phases and short-lived fantasies you’ve had? This one will be the same! Raphael loves him and will for all eternity!”

 

“I’ve also loved Leo for a long time. I was waiting for the right moment to declare my feelings.”

 

“Well, you missed it, because it had to be done before Raph! In any case, Leo wouldn’t have loved you that way. You’re his baby, a kid, who makes him smile. That’s it. A cute kitten he puts on his lap to listen to its purrs. Nothing more. He’ll never see you as a potential lover. Even if Raph dies and I die, leaving you the only mutant turtle on Earth, Leo doesn’t see you that way. He never will. You'll always be a jester kid for him,” Donnie said firmly. 

 

Mikey angrily shoved Donnie.

 

Donnie’s expression was icy and he said, “If you don’t believe me, go see in Leo's room. When I briefly managed to wake up Raph last night, as soon as I regained consciousness, I helped him to Leonardo's room where he wanted to wait for him. Leo saw him asleep in his bed, but didn’t leave and lay down with him.”

 

“That doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Yes. They’re awake and talking. Go confront them.”

 

Mikey left the laboratory. He didn’t believe a word of Donatello's rant, but it was time for him to confess to his older brother before he become mad. 

 

Standing outside Leo’s bedroom door, Mikey realized that Donnie hadn’t lied at least about one thing. He heard Raphael and Leo’s voices and listened in.

 

“No, Raph ... I can’t believe it ... Mikey wouldn’t have deliberately drugged his brothers. Donnie works too much and you with your baking and painting…”

 

“Shit, Fearless. That wasn’t me for the three hundredth fucking time! It was Mikey!”

 

“Impossible, Raphael. You’re delusional.  Mikey only sees me as a father figure.”

 

“Damn it! He confessed it to me! Leo, you're so clueless!  I know he drugged us, so that he could be alone with you! And you were hurt, because of his stupidity! If I’d been there, it wouldn’t have happened!”

 

Mikey bit his lip. Although he hated to admit it, Raphael was right about the last part.  Mikey now remembered that Raphael always voluntarily put himself in danger, so that Leo wouldn’t have a single scratch. The emerald skinned turtle was protective of them all, but when it came to the leader, he was downright suicidal and extra protective. Was Don right? Yes, maybe Raph felt a little something for Leo, but that didn’t mean it was reciprocal, was it?

 

“No matter, Raph. I’m more distressed about my katanas,” Leo said in an anguished tone. “You know how precious they were to me. You gave them to me on our anniversary.”

 

Mikey was surprised. Leo hadn’t received his katanas on their anniversary. He’d received them on an ordinary day in the spring, two or three years ago when Raphael was showing off new sai.  Unless ... and this realization crushed Mikey's soul. Leo must be referring to another type of anniversary.

 

“I’ll always remember what you told me that day, Raph,” Leo choked out. “That it was the same steel alloy for both of us, like our love in our two bodies…”

 

“Yes. I was romantic that day. Baby, don’t cry. You know I can’t bear your tears,” Raph said tenderly. 

 

At these words, Mikey tried to put his brain in censorship mode. It was impossible for Leo to let Raph nickname him "baby.” 

 

Raph continued and his words were interrupted, as if his lips were busy with something else.

 

“I’ll make you other swords that are much stronger, Leo. And I’ll make new sai too if it can comfort you. Your katanas aren’t what worries me right now though.”

 

Raph’s voice was caring, but sad.

 

“You’re still romantic, you know, when you drop the lone wolf act. The painting…”

 

“No, Leo. For the last fucking time, Mikey did that.”

 

Leo’s sigh froze the blood in Mikey's veins. Leo was finally going to admit that it was possible.

 

“Raph, that can’t be true. He did confess he was in love with someone, but, you know what it would mean if that were true, don’t you?”

 

Raphael heaved a mournful sigh and said, “I know. You won’t want to pick me and hurt Mikey, so you’ll have to break up with me and you’ll stay alone.”

 

An oppressive silence stretched between the two turtles. Mikey had a salty taste in his mouth, mixing tears and blood from his bitten lip.

 

Raph ended the silence and said and in a broken voice, “You know, Leo. I can help you make that choice. I can leave.”

 

“Raph! No!”

 

“Listen to me, Fearless, and don’t interrupt me. Mikey would suit you better than I would. He’s is so creative. He did a lot of wonderful things to impress you and to court you. I think he really loves you. I’m only a brute. I still remember with shame how I declared myself to you dead drunk, and ... You deserve the best, Leo. He’d take care of you. I don’t want you to be alone. You need love and you can’t deprive yourself of it for by sparing your bro’s feelings. But, I can’t stay here. Seeing you with Mikey would be beyond my strength. I’ve thought about it since yesterday. I don’t want you to feel torn, and as I said before the patrol, but in another context, I prefer knowing that you’re with Michelangelo than knowing that you’re alone.”

 

“Raphie, you know that I love you. Yes. The situation is complicated, but it’s not insoluble. We’ll find a solution. It’s only a fantasy of his.”

 

Raphael’s voice turned dark and he said, “No. It’s serious. He’s willingly challenged me many times. He had to be damn sure of himself. Nobody provokes a guy like me over a "fantasy.” But I don’t want a fight. I know you hate that. I don’t want to cause you stress and for you to get sick again, baby. Give me time to sort things out with Casey and you'll have no more heartbreaking choices to make.”

 

“But, Raph! There’s no choice to make!” Leo cried. “I want you!”

 

“And you’ll break Mikey's heart? I don’t believe it. He loves you, Leo, and wants you. He repeated that to me to the point of making me sick! You know I'm going to go crazy with jealousy every time you talk to him. I’ll always be afraid that he’ll seduce you! He won’t give up! I can’t live like this! I have nightmares of you and him together! You’re too compassionate to hurt him. You know I'm right. I know you too well, Leo, with your big soft heart. And that's why I love you.”

 

Leo didn’t say anything. Mikey felt all of Raphael's despair at the mute approval. Leonardo refused to hurt Mikey, even if it meant losing of Raph, the one he loved.

 

Mikey heard Raph take in a deep breath. The proud turtle was obviously fighting against sobs.

 

“Baby, you know, I was very respectful and patient, but before we’re over, could you kiss me on the lips at least once? Nobody will know and it won’t hurt anyone and I could always think back to this moment to console myself.”

 

“Raph ...”

 

Mikey heard the sheets rustle and ran away, refusing to hear more. Even cloistered in his room, he thought he heard sighs and moans of pleasure that burned like a hot iron. But it was perhaps only his imagination.

 

Mikey didn’t leave his room. Only Leo seemed to care about him, asking several times in his soft voice how he was and saying that he wasn’t mad about his katanas and that nothing had been his fault. 

 

Michelangelo, only to reassure Leo, answered him when he called the third time for dinner, saying that he didn’t feel well and didn’t want to eat. It sent off alarm bells to Leo, but the youngest didn’t give up. Raphael and Donatello didn’t ask about him and he knew why.

 

It was impossible to find words for how shattered and devastated Mikey was. The one he loved another and the rival, his own brother, was generous enough to give him the place. But Mikey had no illusions, remembering Donatello’s words. Even without Raphael in the picture, Leo wouldn’t love him. It would only be sad. He knew what he had to do.

 

That night, he was unable to sleep again.

 

The next day, however, he was back in the kitchen, beating eggs. Leo was up first, but was later than usual.

 

“Mikey, you’re already up?”  Leo said. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“Yes, of course. You have time to meditate, because the waffles won’t be ready for another twenty minutes.”

 

Leo nodded and left the kitchen.

 

Moments later, a cry from the Dojo sounded.

 

Immediately, alerted, Raphael left his room at the same time that Donnie got up to get his first cup of coffee. Don gave him a heavy look and said, “You still went ahead after all that I told you?”

 

Mikey didn’t answer and went to the Dojo, followed by the genius, who was cursing in a low voice.  Once inside the Dojo, Donnie froze, just like the two oldest turtles had done.

 

Alongside the painted Leo, stood a beautiful Raphael, wielding his sai, his back to the carapace of the blue banded turtle, a threatening stare emanating from his emerald eyes, defying anyone to approach his brother and lover. The greens and reds burst so richly that the original model seemed almost dull.

 

Mikey had sadly noticed that Leo had spontaneously grabbed Raphael’s hand and squeezed it in his own. Raph seemed even more upset, not understanding. He glared at the youngest.

 

“You see, Leo,” Mikey said. “I know about you and Raph. I just wanted to push you to go forward. Nothing stops you now.  And I wanted to give Raph a one-oh-one romance class.” 

 

Raphael uttered an incredulous exclamation, but Leo cut him off and said, “You knew, Mikey?? Raph and I swore not to fulfill our relationship until you and Donnie had found soul mates. Yes. We have Donnie’s blessing, but I was fearful of you feeling alone and abandoned.”

 

“Nah, Leo. I told you that I have someone and that’s the one.”

 

Mikey’s three brothers frowned.

 

“Who?” Leo wanted to know.

 

“I’ll introduce you soon,” Mikey said.

 

Uncertainty briefly flickered in Leo’s dark eyes, but Michelangelo's confident air convinced him.

 

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Leo said and smiled warmly. “I hope he knows what an exceptional guy you are.”

 

Mikey cracked a joke that made Leo and himself laugh out laugh, the others mechanically joining in, who though relieved, were still skeptical.  Well, Mikey told himself. The important thing is that Leo believes the illusion and I’ve had so much practice making him believe that I still believe in what doesn’t even exist.

 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I know, you asked for LeoxRaph. Is a LeoXRaph, indeed, but you said you wanted drama too. I thought of Mikey as main caracter because, I think he is the best to represent the spirit of Christmas.


End file.
